Forever And Ever
by What Lurks In Shadows
Summary: Sequel to “The Most Unlikely Foe”. Lord of the Rings crossover. Jareth and Legolas both question the decisions they made. Slash. …longer summary within…
1. Questions

**Forever And Ever**

Disclaimer: I do not own Labyrinth or The Lord of The Rings, or any of the characters and places affiliated with tem. I am merely borrowing them and all credit for them goes to their original creators.

Author's Note:  
This being a sequel to "The Most Unlikely Foe" it is probably best to read that first though it wouldn't be absolutely necessary. I have been tossing up the idea of doing a second part to "The Most Unlikely Foe" for a while as a few readers seemed unsatisfied with its ending, which was crafted to fit back into the story of "The Fellowship Of The Ring". This story picks up not too long after the War of the Ring has ended in the Lord of the Rings time line.  
It's still sort of in the experimental stage so if the interest isn't there I may just pull it, as I am happy to leave the ending of "The Most Unlikely Foe" as it is.  
Rating is higher this time round for slash and adult themes, maybe a little bit of violence depending on how far this story gets.

One  
Questions

Jareth sat brooding in his desolate throne room. The once proud throne over which he was currently draped was missing a chunk of stone off the top and looked as though no one had cleaned it for several years, which was not far from the truth.

He should have kept the Prince. He could see that now. When had he ever really abided by his word anyway? So he had made some frivolous deal, promising to give his magic if he broke their accord, but there was nothing physical to bind him to such a claim. He could have broken their deal and be none worse off, magic still at it's full capacity. But then the Elf would have been furious with him, demanded he be returned to his home. Jareth could have chained him to the bed, locked him up in the dungeons, done any number of things to keep the Elven Prince within his possession but then what would that have achieved. After all the time he had spent breaking down the barriers Legolas had put up against him going back on his word would have meant they returned, stronger than before and then what use would he have been to him.

Oh how supple he had been in his bed once he'd finally given in. A tiny groan escaped the Goblin King's lips before he growled loudly in frustration, shifting in his seat.

Goblins escaped the room as quickly and quietly as possible, each fearing they would be the one on the receiving end of whatever wrath Jareth had to pay out this time, goblins didn't really like being kicked about the throne room were they to tell the truth.

Jareth picked himself up from his decaying throne and paced over to an arched window looking out over his kingdom. What a mess it was, he had neglected his duties greatly since his defeat by the mortal girl but even more so since the Prince had escaped him. Doing only the bare minimum to keep his kingdom for completely falling apart.

Twice now he had let love, or the closest thing to love he could ever recall feeling, slip through his fingers. Once his timing was off, who could have expected a fifteen-year-old child to understand what he was offering her. The second…well he had simply let the second go.

He shook his blond mane slowly.

"Should have kept him." He muttered to himself.

His gaze passed slowly over the Goblin City and the Labyrinth that lay beyond it. Perhaps he was just destined to be a lonely bitter being for the entirety of his immortality with the goblins as his only source of companionship. After all the rest of the Underground has practically exiled him when he inherited the Goblin Kingdom following his father's death. Could he really blame them? It wasn't the nicest of places to be appointed king of.

"Ah sire" A tiny voice piped up from somewhere down by his knee

Mismatched eyes snapped to the right and from the corner of his eye Jareth could see a small goblin wringing its tiny, clawed hands together and shifting his weight from foot to foot.

"What is it?" A note of annoyance was clearly evident in Jareth's voice and the tiny goblin began to shake in response. "Well, out with it!" He said, spinning to glare down at the tiny creature.

"Ah………another child has been wished to you your majesty." It finally spat out between chattering teeth.

Jareth groaned in annoyance. This was something he was really not in the mood for right at the current moment.

"Very well, I'll deal with it." Jareth waved off the goblin, who was happy to escape the room unscathed.

Jareth retrieved a high collared black cloak from his throne and fastened it about his neck. The poor mortal who had called upon him this time would not receive an easy path should they choose to run his Labyrinth. They hardly ever did though, most were selfish brats who were happier to see their younger sibling taken off to be turned into a goblin than run a Labyrinth ruled over by a King as frightening as himself.

A small smirk graced his lips. Yes he was frightening when he wanted to be and he was certainly in no mood for being anything other than so in his current state of mind.

* * *

"Legolas……Legolas!"

The Elven Prince snapped bright blue eyes down at the Dwarf that stood by his side.

"I'm sorry Gimli. I must have been miles away." Legolas murmured, a small smile tugging at the corner of his mouth.

Gimli grunted in response and rolled his eyes.

"Yes you seem to be taking many a trip off into you mind of late." The Dwarf grumbled.

"Have I?"

"Well ever since the war finished you have. We've visited both Fangorn Forest and Aglarond as per we planned and you've barely had a thing to say the whole time."

Legolas stopped to think about Gimli's observations and he was quick to agree, he had found himself more and more lost in his own thoughts now that the war no longer served as a distraction.

"I guess I've just been thinking a lot."

Gimli stopped walking and Legolas quickly stopped too to turn and cock his head at his friend.

"You've stopped."

"Aye, and we'll stay right here until you tell me what's been keeping you so lost in your thoughts lately."

Legolas simply stared at him for a few moments but when Gimli merely glared back he shifted uneasily and tipped his head down, trying to hide the blush rising to his cheeks.

"Well." Gimli folded his arms over his chest and stamped his heavy booted foot impatiently against the ground.

"Do you remember back, just after we'd left Lothlórien and Boromir accidentally wished me away to the Underground?"

Gimli scoffed loudly.

"How could any of us forget? Having to run that madman's maze just to save you, only to end up loosing. It was a miracle you managed to escape that horrible place."

"Yeah…" Legolas couldn't look his friend in the eye so he shifted his gaze about, refusing to let his eyes land on anything for more than a moment.

"What was that crazy fellows name? Goblin King he called himself but he had a name too, sounded kind of odd." Gimli scratched his head under his helmet but he didn't have to ponder the question for long.

"Jareth. His name was Jareth." Legolas answered firmly.

"That was it! Crazy as anything, what with the makeup, glitter and that hair." He bellowed loudly and slapped his knee, stopping quickly when he realised Legolas wasn't joining in with his laughter.

"Legolas?"

"I didn't escape from him Gimli."

"Well that's what you told us." Gimli couldn't help but look surprised.

"I know that's what I told you all…but that's not what happened."

Gimli was flabbergasted to say the least, his mouth hanging open as he tried to understand how else the Elf could possibly have gotten away.

"Well then what are you doing back here? Shouldn't you still be his prisoner?"

Legolas looked away briefly before turning back to his Dwarven friend.

"I slept with him and he let me go."

"What? You mean to tell me you whored yourself to him in exchange for your freedom!"

"No!" Legolas cried in defensive outrage. "Well sort of. I suppose that's how it started but…"

"But what?" Gimli said.

"I liked it. I ended up liking him. And for the past few months I haven't been able to stop thinking about Jareth."

The Elf looked at him, determination shinning evidently in his bright blue eyes.

"Before I had the war to distract my thoughts and now they keep turning to him. I think I might be in love with him Gimli but I don't know."

"Well if you liked him so much why not stay?"

"And abandon all of you and our quest? That would have been less than honourable don't you think."

Gimli mumbled in agreement but said nothing more.

Legolas sat down heavily on the thick grass and cradled his head in his hands. Gimli sat beside him, not really sure of the best thing to say. Most worrying to him though was that he believed the Elf, every word had been spoken with such conviction he would feel wrong not to believe his friend.

Suddenly Legolas looked up and met Gimli's eyes.

"Wish me away."

"What!"

"I need to see him again Gimli and this is the only way I know of to bring him here."

"You're crazy Legolas. He's crazy! Why on Middle Earth would you want me to wish you back to the awful place?"

"You don't understand Gimli, it's consuming me. I just need to find out a few things from him."

"I'm not so sure this is a fantastic idea Legolas." Gimli grumbled.

"That was how he came last time, Boromir wished me to him. He'll come and I'll be able to talk to him. See if perhaps he might feel the same way. If not, then at least I can put him from my mind."

"I still think you're crazy Legolas. If I wish you away I wont be running his Labyrinth again, you'll be suck there. You'll belong to him."

Legolas looked slightly hurt by Gimli's words, he had hoped his friend would have been ready to rescue him if it came to it. But could he really ask that of him again?

"I suppose I can deal with that." Legolas sighed waiting for Gimli to respond.

"That must have been some night." Gimli mumbled under his breath.

"You have no idea Gimli. It was amazing he's…"

"Stop, please! I really don't need to hear the end of that sentence Legolas."

Legolas chuckled lightly at his friend but quickly sobered up again.

Gimli felt terrible. He had never seen the Elf as beaten as he was now. It was like his spirit had been crushed or simply torn completely from him.

"Oh Legolas, what if I do and he comes and simply laughs in your face."

"Then I guess he'll just have to take me back to the Underground and turn me into a goblin." Legolas murmured sadly.

Gimli rubbed a hand over his face.

"Fine Legolas. I'll wish you away but if you end up going back with him I'm not letting you go alone. You'll have to take me with you whether he likes it or not."

"Thank you Gimli."

He slapped his friend on the back and smiled down at him.

"I'm going to regret this I just know I am."

He shook his head one final time in disproval before getting to his feet to recite the words that Boromir had yelled many months ago.

"I wish the Goblins would come and take you away, right now!"

He squeezed both eyes shut in preparation for the inevitable blot of lightning that had preceded the Goblin King's arrival the last time.

Finally he slowly opened both eyes as he was yet to hear anything and sure enough Legolas was still with him, only now he was standing.

"It didn't work. Thank you for trying all the same though Gimli; you're a good friend. Now what do you say we go…"

"No one will be going anywhere." A familiar voice, beautifully accented and yet strangely cold suddenly cut him off.

Legolas turned so fast he nearly fell over. Gimli raised an eyebrow at the sight of a slightly dishevelled looking Goblin King who was too busy trying to ensure his black shirt was tucked into his breeches to look up.

No one spoke, they were too shocked, until the Goblin King was satisfied that his shirt was in place.

"I'm only slightly delayed in my arrival but that does not mean your wish can be undone."

Jareth stopped suddenly as his eyes took in the blond Elf before him. The Dwarf standing next to the Prince never registered in his mind, it took all his willpower not to allow his jaw to drop to the floor.

He was dreaming he had to be dreaming, his mind had finally gone. Chalk it up to too many years living with goblins but he had finally gone off the deep end. If he was lucky maybe he would sleep walk his way off a balcony and end it all.

"Jareth?"

Legolas took a bold step forward while Gimli slunk off slightly to the side, he really didn't enjoy being close to the strange-eyed man.

Jareth raised an eyebrow, never had Legolas' voice rung so sweetly in his head and the goblin had come to him in the throne room of that he was sure. Perhaps he had not gone mad, not yet anyway. But then who had wished the Prince away? For one could not wish ones self away, it simply didn't work like that.

"Prince Legolas, what an odd surprise." He purred.

Finally Jareth's gaze flicked over to Gimli's slowly retreating form. A tiny smile graced his lips.

"I'll take it you wished him away this time." Jareth shook his head slowly from side to side as he advanced on Gimli. "Tsk, tsk. Did you learn nothing from last time?"

"Don't give me any of that Goblin King he asked me to."

Jareth turned slowly to face Legolas one arched eyebrow tugged upwards.

The Prince stared back at him with electric blue eyes filled with what Jareth would confuse for lust, but whatever it was shinning in those eyes it was not hatred for him. Gods the Elf was beautiful. He could have taken him again here and now were it not for the Dwarf standing off to the side.

Jareth took a careful step towards Legolas and could have sworn he could see the Elf tremble slightly as he did; his ego certainly let him think so.

A thick silence fell over the three until Jareth finally broke it with a low husky breath.

"Why?"


	2. Answers

**Forever And Ever**

Author's Note:  
Ok well here's chapter two and we'll see how this goes. Thank you so much to my two reviewers, your words of encouragement were wonderful and very uplifting. And to Ashes2, I'm glad I got you excited enough about a sequel for a squeal, hopefully it lives up any expectations you may have. (Sorry about the cliffhanger)

Two  
Answers

Legolas couldn't think of anything to say, he'd had everything pre-planned in his mind. He knew exactly what he'd wanted to say but now that the Goblin King was standing before him in all of his stunning glory it had all fled from his mind. So he did the only thing he could to express to Jareth how he was feeling.

A few quick steps was all it took to close the gap between them and Legolas placed a hand at the back of Jareth's head pulling him into a passionate kiss.

Jareth was so taken aback by the Elf's audacity that it was a moment or two before his eyes fell closed and he was able to return the kiss. Gaining his composure he licked along Legolas lips until the Elf opened his mouth to him and their tongues met, igniting a fire within both of them.

Jareth pulled the slim Elf into his arms, crushing him to his chest as his lips and tongue continued to assault the others mouth. Legolas moaned quietly into Jareth's mouth as the Goblin King ran slender fingers down his back to grasp his rear. He smirked against the Elf's lips as Legolas arched up against him and tightened his grip on Jareth's hair.

Finally Legolas broke their kiss and pulled back from Jareth, his eyes never breaking contact with those of the Goblin King. That was until a gruff cough from Gimli altered him to his presence and Legolas had the decency to blush slightly.

"Well?" Gimli encouraged Legolas.

Legolas opened his mouth to say something but Jareth beat him to it.

"Why would you have the Dwarf wish you away to me." He kept a hand firmly on the Elf's waist to stop him from drawing back any further.

"I never should have left." Legolas admitted. "I had to though, I couldn't abandon the mission I was on. But now I…" He worried his lower lip with white teeth as he tried to find the best way to phrase his request without sounding too pathetic.

"You're ready to come back to me?" Jareth questioned, cocking his head to the side and allowing a sly smirk to tug up the corners of his lips.

Legolas nodded in response, allowing a pale finger to trace across Jareth's high cheekbone before the Goblin King took the digit into his mouth and swirled his tongue over it. Legolas trembled slightly at the action before pulling his finger away.

"Yes, that's why I asked for Gimli to say the words."

Jareth took a step back to admire his new acquisition; he would certainly not allow the Elf to slip from his grasp this time. No this time there would be no escaping, if Legolas came with him this time there would be no returning.

"You realise this time Legolas that if your friend does not choose to run my Labyrinth and once the 13 hours of my clock are up you will belong to me. There will be no returning to this world or any other."

Jareth hoped the Elf would be willing to submit to his demands; he had little choice in the matter. Either he returned to the Underground with him for all of eternity or he stayed where he was. The Goblin King merely hoped it was the former.

"I know what I'm asking and I know what I'm doing. Jareth I'm no fool and if you believe me to be than you truly know very little about me."

Jareth smiled seductively and pulled the blond Elf into a tight embrace, arms wrapped tightly about Legolas' slim waist.

"I believe I do know very little about you fair Prince." He lent in and placed hungry kisses along Legolas exposed neck. "But we'll have forever to catch up on all that."

"Yes."

Legolas' reply, much to his surprise, came out as more of a moan than anything else and he could feel the vibrations of Jareth's laughter against the taunt skin of his neck.

A very loud cough erupted from deep within Gimli's chest this time and both King and Prince were forced to drag their attention from on another to face the Dwarf.

"If I may interrupt for one moment I was wondering if we had come to some sort of decision as to what we were going to do."

"Well." Jareth smirked over at the Dwarf. "Unless you intend to run my Labyrinth then I will be taking Legolas with me back to the Underground. Where I imagine we will get far better acquainted." His eyes gleamed, the blue one shinning brightly while the other seemed to grow darker.

"If you intend to take him then I'll be coming with you."

Jareth raised an eyebrow and was about to tell Gimli where exactly he could go when Legolas interrupted.

"I promised him."

"You promised him?" Jareth turned back to the Elven Prince, who had drawn up alongside him.

"He wouldn't agree to wish me away unless he could come with me once you showed up."

"Well I'm afraid any deal the two of you have made has nothing to do with me. So I suggest you say farewell to your friend Legolas, it's time to go."

"No."

"No?" Two elegant eyebrows were raised slowly as Jareth stopped mid-pace and turned to face his prize.

"If Gimli can't come with us then I'm afraid you wont be enjoying my company Goblin King."

Well at least the Prince had lost none of the fire Jareth remembered of him, nor any of his bargaining abilities. He smirked slyly though, knowing that this time there was no way out for his Elven acquisition.

"Oh I'm afraid you are in no position to bargain with me this time Legolas, you have been wished away to me and away with me you shall come."

"I'll run your Labyrinth then."

Mismatched eye snapped furiously around to meet Gimli's determined gaze.

"What?" Jareth almost growled.

"You heard me Goblin King. I'll run your Labyrinth and then you'll get nothing."

Jareth looked over at Legolas who stood defiantly with his arms folded over his well-muscled chest.

"You would let him. After all of that!"

Legolas could tell Jareth wasn't particularly happy with being told he was desperately missed, only to then quickly be informed that he was expendable.

"I made him a promise and I do not go back on my word. Especially not when I've made a deal with a friend."

Jareth growled low in his throat and advanced on the Elf, disappointed he didn't tower over the blond and having to settle for glaring at him at eye level.

"You never know Goblin King, I might loose." Gimli chuckled but stopped quickly after Jareth gave him a murderous look.

Raising two fingers to his temples he rubbed them slowly in a clockwise direction and began to pace back and fourth. Why did the Elf give him such a headache and more interestingly to himself, why did he like it, why did he enjoy the fact that Legolas infuriated him?

Finally he sighed heavily and came to a stop.

"What was this deal for exactly?"

Legolas allowed himself a small smile but didn't push it any further.

"He just wants to come and live in the Underground."

"I want to keep an eye on him, and on you. He's a good friend of mine."

"Won't you be leaving a awful lot behind? You can't come back to Middle Earth once the 13 hours are over."

"I won't be leaving behind anything I'll miss."

"Very well. You shall be given a room in the castle to live but don't think you can freeload in my Kingdom, you will work to earn your keep." Jareth glared down at Gimli, daring him to challenge his conditions.

"Fine by me." Gimli agreed, folding his arms over his chest.

"Good."

Jareth straightened himself and proceeded to open up the portal between Middle Earth and the Underground.

"Say farewell to these lands for you will never see them again."

Gimli scoffed and strode confidently through the protal. Legolas followed him quickly, flashing a sly smile Jareth's way, the goblin King taking a step back to admire the Princes' lovely behind before following them through the portal and closing it behind him.

* * *

Gimli and Legolas found themselves in Jareth's throne room.

Legolas felt his blood heat as he remembered the last time he was in this room. That was until Jareth had taken them up to his chambers to that magnificent bed.

Gimli wrinkled his nose at the horrible state the room was in. Perhaps Jareth would allow him to at least clean it as part of his work to pay for his room and board.

"Gimli find a goblin named Yurk he'll show you to a room that will be yours for the rest of your stay here, which I suppose will be rather long. How long to Dwarves live?"

"A while." Gimli grumbled.

"Very good. You may take a few minutes to ensure it is up whatever standard you expect of it and then your presence will be required in my dinning hall for dinner. We eat promptly at eight in this castle no sooner, no later."

"Strict Timetable you run here." Gimli mumbled.

"That's how I like it. Less can go wrong." Jareth smirked cynically down at Gimli, head cocked to the side and both hands resting on slim hips.

Jareth stood staring at him with one eyebrow raised and Gimli starred back, not quite sure what the Goblin King was waiting for.

"Are you just going to stand there or are you going to do as you were told?" Jareth questioned.

"What, now?"

"Yes now. Legolas and I have a few things we need to discuss."

Jareth's smirk became a sly grin and Gimli muttered something inaudible beneath his breath before heading for a door that seemed to lead downstairs.

"Would this be the right way?"

Jareth nodded and waited until Gimli's heavy footsteps disappeared down the stairs before spinning on his heel and quickly advancing on Legolas.

He slammed the Prince roughly up against the wall. Legolas' breath leaving him in shock as his back collided with the stone wall. Jareth pressed himself hard up against the blond Elf and slipped a knee in between his legs.

"Familiar?" Jareth chuckled warmly in his ear.

"A little. My memory is a slightly hazy on the matter." Legolas smirked back at the King as he griped the Elf's leg just below the knee and hooked it up over his hip, pushing himself ever closer to the Prince.

"Perhaps you just need a little reminder."

Jareth crushed his lips to the Elf's in a demanding kiss, tongues duelled and curious finger raced over any exposed flesh they could find on the other's person. Jareth pulled back for air, taking the Elf's succulent lower lip gently between his teeth.

He lent his weight into the Elf he had pinned between himself and the wall, dropping his head to brush his nose up against a pale cheek.

"You are quite the dish Legolas." He breathed huskily in his ear.

"Enough talk Goblin King."

Legolas gripped the back of Jareth's head and pulled him into a fierce kiss, a slender hand running down Jareth's front to rub over the exposed flesh of his chest through the opening in his shirt.

Jareth pulled back suddenly as the clock hanging upon the wall began to strike the hour. Legolas wrinkled his brow in confusion and tried to pull the Goblin King in for another kiss but Jareth eluded him, slipping out of the Elf's grip while flashing him a sly smirk.

Legolas almost collapsed to the floor as he was suddenly lacking in Jareth for support. Bracing himself against the wall he glared at the Goblin King.

"Jareth?"

Jareth stepped up to the Elven Prince and took his chin between his thumb and forefinger, tilting the Elf's head this way and that, admiring his unblemished beauty from every angel. He smirked slyly.

"Not now."

"Not now?" Legolas almost couldn't believe what he was hearing.

His expression must have been one of absolute shock for the Goblin King bared sharp fangs and chuckled lightly.

"When I was last here it was all I could do to keep you from mounting me." Jareth's smirk widened and his grip on his chin lessened, the fingers tracing up over his jaw before tangling in his hair. "And all you have to say to me is not now."

Jareth couldn't help chuckling at the Elf's fire; he looked forward to taking him into his bed again. He would force him to submit and call his name before the night was through.

"The clock calls eight. Time for dinner."

Legolas' jaw almost hit the floor. Was this the same Jareth he had fought off all those months ago. Was it just now that the chase was over he was no longer of interest to the Goblin King. The man couldn't keep his hands to himself before and now…well right now he was stopping for dinner.

The devilish smirk on Jareth's face told quite another story. Control was what this was about for him. To call all off for a scheduled meal and watch the Elf tremble with unrealised desire, knowing that it was for him sent a chill up his spine but would never let it show. He longed to control the beautiful creature before him, rule him. But he would never go so far as to break him, no, that would defeat the purpose of owning such a beautiful being. Perhaps if Legolas could give these things to him he may finally realise love for another being, but that was circumstantial.

"Come. Your friend will be waiting."

Jareth slipped his hand from the Elf's hair and turned from him, heading for the doorway that lead down to a lower floor, not bothering to check if the Elf was following.

The smirk had fallen from Jareth's face so quickly Legolas was concerned maybe he'd done something to upset him some how. Not that one could really upset the Goblin King; he seemed to be an unbreakable creature who was both frightening and thrilling at the same time.

Legolas smiled to himself; maybe it was just time someone showed him that he meant something to someone and not just the goblins he ruled over. Perhaps Legolas, from all his lusting over the tall blond male, had come to care for Jareth in someway that could in fact be love given a little time.

He scoffed at himself. For almost three thousand years he had searched for someone he could come to love with no luck. And here he was, in some other world claiming to himself that he was falling for an immortal being he barely knew. But then for all he knew, that was how immortals fell in love. After all when one has ones entire life to get to know someone perhaps meeting them was supposed to happen suddenly.

Jareth's voice echoing up the stairwell woke him from his thoughts.

"Come Legolas! I do not intend to dine alone with your Dwarven friend!"

Legolas laughed to himself as he hurried down the stairs, catching up with Jareth who was waiting for him at the bottom. The two continuing on to dinner, Legolas consumed with gazing about the halls they traversed, catching glimpses of other rooms through opened doors. And Jareth, happy to walk beside him in silence, stealing a look or two at the breathtakingly handsome Elf from the corner of his eye.

"You will like the dinning hall I think."

Legolas glanced over at Jareth but the Goblin King kept his eyes fixed forward so he simply smiled to himself, not really interested in dinner in the least.


	3. Dinner Is Served at Eight

**The Seven Seeing Stones**

Author's Note:  
Huge thank you goes out to Ashes2 for another inspiring review. Very glad to hear you are enjoying this so far, hopefully it maintains its interest levels.  
Hopefully I can get chapters out faster now as exams are over but I seem to have even less free time now, go figure.  
Please read, review and enjoy!

Three  
Dinner Is Served at Eight

Gimli had been waiting in the enormous dinning hall for a fair while, on his own, before Jareth and Legolas graced him with their presence. Why the Goblin King felt he needed such a grand dinning hall he would never know but here he found himself sitting in a high-backed chair, which for him was very high indeed, legs dangling off the edge but not reaching all the way to the floor.

He glanced around the poorly lit room for the countless time and decided the castel was definitely in need of some serious work. He had never cared much for making anything of the places he had lived in. The aesthetics of something such as a palace were of no interest to him but if he was going to be trapped here for the rest of his life he needed to find something to occupy himself. That and such a task as restoring to castel to the former glory it obviously once possessed was something that was certain to gain the interest of Legolas and might be the only thing they would be able to do together now that him and the Goblin King obviously had so much time for each other. They were probably having at it in Jareth's throne room at this very moment while he sat here like a fool.

"We eat promptly at eight in this castle no sooner, no later." Gimli grumbled out an impression of Jareth as he hunched down in his seat, arms folded over his broad chest.

"And we do. My servants will bring the meal out in a moment." Jareth's voice echoed through the enormous dinning hall.

Legolas raised an eyebrow, first that the room's sheer size and then at the vast emptiness of it. After all it was not as though he hadn't seen a dinning hall as large. The one his father had carved out in the caves of Mirkwood was probably larger but not nearly as elaborately decorated, albeit his father's hall was better lit but that may have something to do with the sate of disrepair the dinning hall seemed to have fallen into.

A man as grand as Jareth, who obviously took great pride in his appearance, made Legolas wonder how the castle he lived in could have possibly got into such a mess. Maybe goblins were much messier creature than he had ever anticipated. No matter. He would have every surface in the entire castel sparkling before his first year in residence was out.

That sat heavily with Legolas as Jareth silently directed him to the chair to the right of the table's head. It suddenly dawned on him that he really would still be here come the end of the year, and the thought truly pleased him.

Legolas found Gimli seated to his right and smiled over at his friend as Jareth sat himself in a rather grand looking seat at the head of the table. Oh how he looked forward to a day when he could fill it once again will all the highest delegates, nobles and royalty in the Underground, and every one of them would be insanely jealous of himself and his stunning Elven Prince.

As soon as Jareth had taken his seat a set of double doors along the room's right wall burst open a procession of goblins, each carrying a tray high above his or her head, flowed from what Gimli and Legolas both presumed must be the kitchen.

The Elf's eyes widened as the food kept coming. There was only three of them and surely Jareth couldn't expect them to polish off all that food. Or maybe he was wrong and Jareth happened to have a huge appetite. Legolas hid a smirk as he thought of all the food Jareth would need to consume to live up to the level of stamina he had demonstrated the last time he had bedded him.

"Do you really eat all this food?" Legolas finally asked what both him and Gimli had been thinking.

Jareth laughed, shaking his blond mane from side to side.

"No. I never do but it is certainly becoming of a King to be presented with such a spread."

"Seems like a waste of food to me." Gimli grumbled under his breath, unlucky for him Jareth's sensitive hearing picked it up.

"Any food that we do not eat is distributed amongst the castle's servants and they mostly then take their provisions back to their families in the goblin city. So no food is wasted."

Jareth began to serve himself and motioned for the other two to follow suit.

Legolas stole a sad look at Jareth when he wasn't looking, wondering if he had eaten alone every night before this one.

"Are your new quarters to your liking Gimli?"

Gimli looked up at the Goblin King in surprise but quickly swallowed his mouthful of food in order to reply.

"Yes, they seem more than adequate. May I do with them as I please?"

"Of course. The room is yours for the rest of your stay. Just don't start knocking down the walls of my castle."

Jareth placed a certain amount of emphasis on that fact that it was his castle, which served to remind Gimli just whom his friend now belonged to. Jareth could put on any number of acts for him but underneath it all he was still the despicable villain who had cheated them out of beating his Labyrinth the first time. A moment passed where Gimli wondered if there was still time for him to run the King's pointless maze, but the look on Legolas' face only served to remind him that such an action would only cause upset to one he considered to be a very good friend.

Jareth cleared his throat and placed his silver fork down beside his plate. Both Legolas and Gimli looked up at Jareth who had his elbows on the table, hands together in a peak that his chin rested on.

"I am planning to host a large feast in honour of your arrival to the your new lives in the Underground. I will be inviting all of the important nobles in this realm. I wont to introduce you to them Legolas."

The Elf looked at him in surprise but Jareth smiled as he continued.

""I don't know how many of them will come. In fact I don't know if any of them will come. My Kingdom is possibly the least desirable of all in the Underground and my presence at other's balls, banquets and the like is usually only requested if some King is desperate to marry his daughter or even son off into royalty."

"Son?" Gimli questioned.

"Yes, gender is of very little concern to us when it comes to sex, marriage, or love. Very rarely would a King wish to marry his son off to a male, as it is their duty to carry on their own father's bloodline. However it may be that a King has several sons and in order to keep his younger sons within royalty it may be necessary to marry him to a King or Prince."

Gimli sat in silence, digesting all that Jareth had said. Legolas processed it all with little thought to the matter. Elves as a race did not really follow such marriage patterns but certainly believed that love was found wherever it could be. Whether that be with a member of the opposite sex, the same sex or even one of another race, it mattered little to them. Love was love and it was something very precious to them. Legolas truly hoped this was where he would find the love he sought. After all if Jareth proved not to be his love he would perhaps never it, being trapped in the Underground as he now was.

"I intend not to tell those I'm inviting the full truth as to why I am hosting such an occasion until they are here. If they knew I was hosting a feast in your honour they would probably not come."

Legolas felt saddened for Jareth. He must have become so lonely over the years. Only being invited to socialise with the rest of his world when his services as a potential life mate were needed. He understood completely why Jareth was keeping the purpose of the proposed feast a secret from his guest.

Gimli, however, did not hold the same sympathy for the Goblin King and believed that Jareth was too ashamed of his male Elven lover to openly host a banquet in his honour. He wouldn't bring up such a concern at the dinner table but he would certainly like to discuss it with both Jareth and Legolas later. He was having trouble swallowing all that tripe about the Underground's lack of judgement on same sex couples.

The three beings had been sitting in silence for a few minutes now, since Jareth's announcement and Gimli finally decided it was time someone struck up conversation again.

"Does the castle rise at a particular time in the morn?" Gimli questioned.

"Funny you should ask. Breakfast is at seven." Jareth replied with a smirk.

Dinner went on in much the same fashion through each of the three courses. Idle chit chat being made over the general running of Jareth's castle and what he expected Gimli's duties would amount to. Jareth hadn't really given it much thought yet, being mostly consumed by thoughts of his Elven Prince, but he assured Gimli that he would be told what duties he could begin with tomorrow at breakfast.

Legolas couldn't help feeling bad for his friend, after all what was he to do for companionship when himself and Jareth were off having time to themselves.

"I don't suppose there's anyone else living in the castle?" Legolas finally questioned Jareth.

"Ready to dispose of me so soon precious? But you haven't even let me take you bed yet and you and I both know that's where the fires started last time."

Jareth smirked seductively at the blond Elf who simply glared back him with no alteration to the serious look on his face. Jareth sighed heavily.

"You are thinking of companionship for your friend aren't you?" He heaved another sigh. "You have far to much of a conscious Legolas, it will be your undoing here if you are not careful but if you truly are that concerned about it I suppose I could send for Hedgewort…or Higgle…or maybe it was Hogebrain…" Jareth shook his head as if to clear his thoughts. "Never the matter, his name is not important. He is a dwarf." He announced. "You should like him Gimli, I believe the two of you would get along very well." The last part was not said with a huge amount of enthusiasm, coming out as more of a mumble.

Legolas sighed quietly but it escaped neither Gimli nor Jareth, who both cast sidelong glances at the Elf.

"Thank you." Gimli managed, more for Legolas' sake than his own. "It would be nice to talk to another Dwarf."

"I must remind you though that my world and your world's ideas of what a Dwarf should look like seem to be very different." Jareth remarked, casting a scrutinizing eye up and down the gruff Dwarf.

"Should that matter to me?"

Jareth shrugged and turned his attention from the Dwarf, he was boring him, back to the pretty blond Elf beside him. Legolas was twirling a spoon absentmindedly on the white tablecloth, flaxen hair spilling over his shoulder, bright blue eyes focusing solely on the silver utensil.

"Is that spoon really so interesting?" Jareth lent in and whispered huskily into Legolas' ear.

The Elven Prince dropped the spoon so suddenly it clattered upon the tabletop and caused a goblin, who was presenting him with an interesting looking desert, jump so suddenly he nearly dropped the tray he was carrying.

Jareth lent back in his high-backed chair and laughed loudly.

"Was that really necessary?" Legolas teased.

Jareth's only response was to shake his head up and down, his lips pulled back in a wide grin, displaying sharp white canines. A shudder rolled it's way down Legolas' spine as he remembered what those teeth had done the last time he was here.

"You almost ruined my desert."

Jareth lent forwards, folding his arms up over the table and staring into Legolas' electric blue eyes.

"Oh Legolas, the real dessert is yet to come."

Gimli made a face that went completely unnoticed by either of the blond males as Legolas fought hard to keep his breathing even under the lustful gaze of the Goblin King.

Finally Jareth sat back in his chair as a goblin servant stepped up beside his chair to place his dessert on the tale.

"Finish your dessert my guests and I will escort each of you to your rooms."

Both Gimli and Legolas looked surprised, Gimli because he had already been shown to his room by a goblin. As for Legolas, well he had assumed he would be joining Jareth, helping him to fill his enormous bed. But Jareth seemed to have nothing more to say on the matter.

* * *

The three of them arrived outside Gimli's room where Gimli said his good nights to Legolas, while Jareth kept himself back in the shadows of the hallway.

"I trust you'll have a few tasks ready for me by morning?" Gimli leaned around Legolas to address Jareth.

The Goblin King nodded sharply and Gimli turned and let himself into his room, closing the door behind him.

As soon as the latch had clicked shut Legolas practically threw himself upon the Goblin King. Leaning in to steal a kiss, which much to Legolas surprise Jareth ducked away from to continue walking down the hall.

"Jareth!" Legolas called after him but he didn't so much as turn around.

Eventually the he had to settle for chasing after him down the hall because he'd disappeared around a corner.

Legolas caught up with him halfway up a flight of stairs, Jareth smirked to himself in the darkness as the Elf brushed up along side him. Legolas opened his mouth to say something but decided against it, pressing his lips closed again.

Jareth kept his eyes fixed firmly forwards. It took all the will power he had not to glace over at the achingly beautiful Prince beside him. Long slender, muscled legs, a slim waist, firm abdomen and a well-muscled chest. Oh Jareth remembered that body well, remembered how it had writhed beneath him in the throes of pleasure. How he'd griped muscled arms and pressed his fingers into the taunt muscles of the Elf's back. Yes, Legolas was every bit the warrior, through and through. Jareth could tell that night it had taken a lot of willpower for the Elf to let him dominate him so completely. He wanted a fight for power out of this one, a fight that he inevitability would win. But he wanted the Elf, even if only for a short time, to think he had a chance to dominate over him.

They arrived at a set of large carved wooden double doors, which Jareth stopped in front of, his clicking boot heels coming to a sudden stop. He opened the door and motioned for Legolas to enter. The Elf hesitated at first, not moving until Jareth placed a hand at the small of his back and urged him forwards into the darkness of the room.

Legolas paced slowly into the room, turning suddenly as he heard the door close firmly behind him. His eyes took a moment or two to adjust to the dark but by the time they had he could already feel the Goblin King pressed up against him. A slender arm snaked about his waist and warm breath tickled over his sensitive ear before a hot wet tongue flicked out over the tip of it.

He sucked in a shuddering breath and threw arms up around Jareth, pressing his hands flat against his shoulder blades. He whimpered slightly as Jareth stepped back from him, before cursing himself for acting so pathetically. He could hear that sly chuckle of Jareth's even as he moved away into the darkness.

"And here, fair Prince, is where you will be sleeping for the eternity of your stay here."


	4. Desires Unleashed

**Forever And Ever**

Author's Note:  
Sorry about the HORRIBLY long delay on this but I became CRAZY busy and still am (just found a tiny window of time in which to post an update). Anyway I did a very rushed editing job on this so I can only hope that the spelling and grammer isn't too bad.

Four  
Desires Unleashed

Legolas' eyes flew wide open in the dark, barely believing what he was hearing.

"What?" Legolas exploded but refrained from advancing on the dark form of the Goblin King hovering before him. "You can't just put me in…"

"Is there a problem Legolas?" Jareth purred as he stepped up to the Elf again, running a hand down his side.

Legolas was furious by now to say the least and flinched in anger as he felt Jareth's hand brush down his side. How dare his ask if there was a problem, of course there was a problem! He was shutting him away in some room, for what reason Legolas really had not idea, but he had a feeling it was so he could enjoy his company whenever it was convenient for the Goblin King.

Jareth was slowly advancing on the Elf, stepping into him and forcing Legolas to pace backwards.

"Yes there is a problem, Goblin King. I won't allow you to just put me away in some room to be by myself. When I came back here I assumed…"

"You assumed what?" Jareth breathed into his ear, causing the Elf to shudder.

Legolas inwardly cursed his sensitive ears.

"I assumed I would be sharing your bed." Legolas said boldly, feeling Jareth's breath hot against his neck as he chuckled in that sly way.

Jareth took a final step forward and, as the back of Legolas' legs struck the edge of the bed, took hold of the Elf's wrists and pulled his hand up beside his the Elf's head as the two collapsed down onto the welcoming softness of a large mattress.

Legolas' breath was knocked from him as his back collided with the mattress and the Goblin King came down on top of him. As he tried to move he found his wrists pinned to the bed by his head by a pair of gloved hands and the rest of him weighted down by the Goblin King lying across his body.

"Is this not familiar?" Jareth said as he rose slightly to straddle Legolas' slim waist, still keeping his wrists pinned.

The room suddenly flaring to life as it filled with light. A small chandler hanging from the roof provided most of the light through the many tiny candles that filled it, but other candles placed about the room flickered to life as well.

At first it was the sudden appearance of the light that startled Legolas that was until he remembered that Jareth possessed magic abilities beyond what he was used to seeing in most beings. Then as he cast his eyes about the room it all suddenly began to look very familiar.

Jareth sat perched above his prize, gazing heatedly down into the piercing blue eyes as they flicked about their surroundings. A sly smirk graced the Goblin King's chiselled features as he watched the situation finally dawn on Legolas.

"This is your bed chamber isn't it?" Legolas sounded almost embarrassed, and he was considering the small outburst he'd had only a few moments ago.

Jareth nodded slowly, his smirk growing wider as Legolas' pale cheeks flushed slightly with embarrassment. He then lent down over the beautiful Prince and pressed a kiss to his neck, working his way up to the Elf's sensitive ear, running his tongue around the shell of it before taking the tip gently between sharp teeth.

Legolas gasped and arched up against him. His hands were released and he immediately moved them to Jareth's back. Sliding down his clothed body to grasp his rear through tight black breeches.

Jareth raised an eyebrow at the Elf's boldness as he continued to nibble at his ear before he trailed kisses along his jaw till their lips met, mouths opening to each other so that tongues could entwine in a kiss full of all the pent-up desires they had for each other.

Slender fingers tugged up the bottom of Legolas' tunic, pulling it up to his chest before the tightness of the soft leather prevented it from going any further. A growl of frustration escaped Jareth as both hands were recruited to try and get the garment off.

Legolas laughed, sitting up as best he could beneath the weight of Jareth pressing down on him, to pull the soft leather tunic up over his head and toss it to the floor. Lying back down Jareth went to work on the clasps running up the front of his silken tunic, all the while assaulting his lips with his own.

Gloved fingers free to run over exposed flesh as Jareth pushed the silk garment off the Elf's shoulders. Legolas shrugged the rest of the way out of it and it joined his other tunic on the floor.

Jareth lowered his lips to a pert nipple and took it gently between his teeth, rolling the bud before releasing it and tracing a hot tongue over it. A loud moan broke from Legolas as he arched up against the Goblin King. Gloved hands on his chest pressed him back down onto the bed before Jareth sat back to remove his black waistcoat and shirt, tossing them aside before descending upon the Elf again.

Jareth growled low in his throat as Legolas' lowered his lips to kiss along his neck, sucking at the taunt pale flesh. He wanted the Elf naked and wasn't entirely sure he had the patience left to deal with the tights that clothed the Elf's lower body. He shifted his weight atop him and felt the hot, hard bludge of Legolas' arousal press against him through his tights. Suddenly his own breeches felt far too tight and he ground himself down against the Elf so that he could feel how aroused he was.

Legolas groaned and his whole body shuddered, his hands reaching up to grip Jareth's slim waist. The Goblin King arched his spine, throwing his head back as he ground his hips down against the Elf's. As he brought his head back up a devilish smirk graced his lips and he lifted himself off Legolas' body, hands falling to the ties on the front of his breeches to begin undoing them.

Legolas watched through heavy lidded eyes as the Goblin King devastated himself of his final item of clothing, stripping his breaches down to the floor and stepping gracefully out of them. Sauntering back to the bed completely nude in all his aroused glory.

Legolas swallowed thickly as Jareth climbed back onto the bed, crawling up to where he lay to collapse down beside him. Jareth lay out on his side, his head propped up on his hand, a sly smirk gracing his lips.

Legolas allowed his eyes to roam down over the King's glorious body. His lightly muscled chest, pert nipples that Legolas stretched a hand out to touch briefly before tracing a finger down over a firm belly. He paused briefly to circle his navel with his finger before tracing down along the line of dark blond hair that finally brought his finger to the root of Jareth's arousal. The Goblin King bit down on his lower lip to suppress a groan as the Elf traced his finger along his engorged length.

"Strip." Jareth stated firmly, watching the Prince with darkened lust filled eyes, one eye so dark it was almost black.

Legolas smiled seductively and stood from the bed, hooking his thumbs into the waistband of his tights and proceeded to lower them to the floor. Jareth watched in ferrel delight, a pink tongue flicking out briefly to wet his lips, as the Prince's naked form was revealed to him. He had of course seen the male naked once before but he had only had one night to enjoy him then and so had little time to enjoy the sheer beauty of his toned body. Now he had all the time offered to an immortal to enjoy the Prince's glorious body, aroused and glowing.

"Come."

Legolas stepped forward at Jareth's command. Why he wasn't sure, he wasn't usually one for taking orders, but something in the way Jareth stared at him with darkened eyes made him want to do as the King commanded him.

Climbing back up onto the bed Legolas stretched himself out beside the Goblin King. Jareth wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled the Elf to him, their groins meeting amidst loud groans from both of them. Their lips crashing together in a fiery kiss as Jareth rolled them so that Legolas lay along him, his back pressed to the mattress.

Jareth looked up at his Elven prize and slid slender fingers down his back to grasp his firm rear, pulling him up against his hardened length.

Now it was Legolas' turn to arch his back, long blond hair cascading down his back, mouth open in a silent cry of pleasure. Jareth sat up suddenly to attack Legolas' exposed neck with lips and teeth. Legolas panted heavily as Jareth suckled at his neck, marking the Elf as his own, as he kneaded the soft flesh of Legolas' rear.

Jareth lifted the Elf up from him and Legolas caught on quickly, pushing himself up on his knees and moving a hand beneath him to grasp Jareth arousal. The Goblin King moaned loudly as the Elf positioned him and lowered himself onto Jareth's length.

Legolas hissed through clenched teeth as he seated himself on Jareth. Fully ensheathed within the Elf's tight heat Jareth groaned and pulled back from him, urging Legolas to move up off him with firm hands gripping his hips. He pulled the Elf's hips back down to meet him as he thrust back up into him.

They quickly established a rhythm that had both males groaning loudly into the night, panting heavily as their bodies joined completely with every thrust. Jareth ran his hand up the Elf's sides, raking slender fingers over taunt muscles.

As Jareth felt his climax approaching he increased the tempo of his thrusts and brought his hands back down, one to grip Legolas' hip and the other to stroke the Elf's arousal, the Elf placing both hands upon Jareth's chest to support his weight as he brought himself down upon the Goblin King with more forced.

"An….Jareth!" Legolas cried out has his whole body was consumed with his orgasm.

Jareth thrust up hard into him once final time, calling the Elf's name before collapsing back down to the bed as his climax sent his body into spasms as he came.

He felt Legolas collapse upon his chest, both their bodies glistening with sweat, breath coming out in laboured gasps. Jareth brushed the Elf's soft hair off his face and pressed a kiss to his swollen lips. Legolas smiled weakly down at him before rolling off his lover to lie beside him.

Jareth pulled the sweaty blond male into his arms and entwined his legs with Legolas'. The Elven Prince nuzzled his nose in the crook of Jareth's neck as their breathing finally began to even out.

"I take it you have no complaints about your sleeping quarters then?"

"None my King."

Jareth put out all of the candles, plunging the room into darkness, without ever leaving the bed. He lay in the arms of his lover as both slowly allowed sleep to take them.

"Rest well Legolas, I may wish to take you again in the morning."

"Good." Legolas mumbled as let his eyes slip closed.

Jareth slid slender fingers through the Prince's beautifully soft hair before letting his head fall to rest upon the pillow beside Legolas'. He looked forward to seeing the morning after glow on the Elf tomorrow, he was certain that would be a sight to behold.


	5. Friends

**Forever and Ever**

Author's Note:  
So sorry bout the huge delay on getting this out but I had exams and then I moved out and didn't have the internet for a while so couldn't get this chapter up. But I've now got the internet going and a bit more free time so hopefully I'll be able to get chapters out more quickly from now on

Five  
Friends

Gimli woke the next morning, soft sunlight filtering through the curtains falling across his face forcing his eyes open. He grumbled and turned over, squeezing his eyes shut tightly to try and force himself back to sleep. Ultimately it was to no avail as a loud knock on the wooden door to the room jerked him from rest again.

"What!" He grumbled out as he sat up in the bed.

"Breakfast will be served in 15 minutes sir." A goblin voice squeaked through the door.

"Thank you!" Gimli called out.

He glanced over at a cloak mounted on the wall, it's hands read a quarter to seven.

"Damn Goblin King and his damn schedules. Breakfast at seven, humf!"

Hauling himself out of bed he headed to the bathroom adjoining his room to wash quickly before dressing. He was going to have to have a discussion with the Goblin King about getting some appropriate clothing, he couldn't wear this for how ever many hundred years of his life he had left.

Shutting the door to his room he clomped loudly down the stone hallway, retracing the path Jareth had taken them the night before. He had made a point of memorizing it so that he would be able to find his way back, at least to the dinning hall, the next day.

He let himself into the large hall to find it empty. But the clock hadn't struck seven quite yet so Jareth and Legolas had a few moments yet to show their faces. Gimli took a seat in the chair he had occupied the night before and stared at the door.

The clock struck seven and then fifteen minutes passed by before the door to the kitchen opened and a goblin hurried over to him.

"Uh sir."

Gimli looked down at the creature who looked up at him with beady little black eye. These goblins were nothing like the ones they had in Middle Earth. Those goblins were horrible creatures with huge eyes that scampered about in the dark of caves with shoulders hunched over. These goblins seemed friendly enough and each was so different from the next you almost couldn't classify them as the same species, but then what else would you call them collectively.

"Sorry to disturb you sir but would you like your breakfast served here or would you prefer to eat in the kitchen, it's a little less formal."

Gimli looked at him blankly, causing the goblin to grow nervous and it began to hop from foot to foot.

"Shouldn't the Goblin King be here for breakfast by now." Gimli finally managed.

"Ah no sir……his majesty and his Elven companion won't be attending breakfast this morning."

Gimli was a bout to protest and ask why when he mentally answered his own question, rolling his eyes.

"The kitchen will do then."

He got up out of his chair and proceeded to follow the goblin through the small door into the kitchen where a more than adequate breakfast had been set out for him.

"You should expect to see the King at lunch." The goblin finished with a bow and scurried off to attend to other duties.

Gimli had decided to begin exploring the castle after he had finished his breakfast and by now was hopelessly lost. The whole castle was a maze, it seemed to be a favourite theme of his majesty. Gimli found it all pointless, why have a castle filled with halls that doubled back on themselves, or lead no where at all, rooms that had no point or one exit that seemed to lead to a hundred different places. Gimli didn't even want to start on his opinion of that room he'd found with all of the stairs.

However amongst all of the pointless chaos he had managed to find an assortment of beautiful purposeful rooms that had all fallen into some degree of disrepair. There was the dinning hall, a ballroom, a large library, which seemed to function as some sort of study, with an adjoining meeting room complete with a long table. This was all in the one wing that he had started in before becoming lost.

He supposed it would be lunch time soon and he was going to have to find his way back. Or at least locate someone who could direct him back to the dinning hall before the meal was served.

Grumbling under his breath he stomped heavily down the stone halls but paused suddenly as he thought he heard another set of footfalls. Holding his breath and straining his ears he caught for certain the sound of shuffling feet and followed it down the hall.

Hurrying down the halls he rounded a corner and narrowly avoided colliding with a shuffling Dwarf.

"Hey there! Watch where you're going." Hoggle grumbled, glaring up at Gimli.

This must be the Dwarf the Goblin King had told him about.

"I take it your……Higgle?" Gimli tried, unable to remember what Jareth had said the Dwarf's name was.

"It's Hoggle!" Hoggle protested, shaking a fist. "And I'd thank ye to remember it."

"I'm sorry, I just couldn't remember what the Goblin King had called you when he told me about you."

"Humf! Jareth never remembers." Hoggle cast an eye up and down the castles new guest. "You must be Gimli then."

"Jareth told you about me then?"

"Jareth?" Hoggle broke out into fits of laughter. "No a goblin came to fetch me. Said the King needed me to keep you entertained while he entertained his other guest."

"Oh, I see. Well while you're here I'm about to be late for lunch and have gotten myself hopelessly lost I'm afraid.

"No worries. Follow me, I'll take ye to the dinning hall. His majesty does not tolerate tardiness."

"Not unless he's the one who's tardy." Gimli grumbled.

Hoggle slapped a knee and broke into another bout of laughter. Gimli joined in with a light chuckled and Hoggle lead him off to the dinning hall.

"Oh Jareth! Yes……………..unh!"

Jareth had Legolas spooned from behind and was thrusting up hard into him. A firm hand resting on the Elf's hip, hoisting his lower half up to thrust deeper into the Prince. His other hand between the Elf's legs, fisting his lover in time with his thrusts.

"Legolas…" Jareth panted heavily in the Elf's ear.

Legolas arched back against the Goblin King as he felt his climax rushing up on him. He shuddered in the King's arms as he felt warmth flow into him.

Jareth collapsed against the sweaty blond Elf, his slender fingers wrapped firmly around the base of Legolas' erection. The Elf whimpered and wriggled in Jareth's arms as his climax was staved.

"Jareth!" Legolas pleaded, his own hands trying desperately to escape the grip Jareth's other hand now had on them so that he may relieve himself.

"No." Jareth stated firmly, keeping the Elf's hands pinned to his back.

"Please Jareth!" Legolas squirmed in Jareth's grip.

The Goblin King chuckled in the Elf's ear, his warm breath on the sensitive tips only increasing the Elf's unfulfilled arousal.

"Let me rule you." Jareth whispered huskily in Legolas' ear.

"What?" Legolas asked, almost in a daze as Jareth took the sensitive tip of his right ear between his teeth and nibbled on it.

"I ask for so little fair Prince." He ran his tongue around the shell of Legolas' ear before taking the tip between his lips, smirking smugly as the Elf shuddered against him. "Just fear me, love me, do as I say and I will be your slave."

"Unh……….." Legolas bit down on his bottom lip as Jareth gave his erection an encouraging squeeze. "Jareth, please! Whatever you want, I'm yours forever and always just, please!"

"You are already mine, dear Prince. It has been more then 13 hours since you were wished here. You belong to me…for all of eternity."

"Yes!" Legolas cried out as Jareth stroked him firmly once, the Elf began to squirm against him again.

"I want more from you Legolas, so much more."

Jareth stroked his lover's arousal again. Legolas tossed his head back, his long flaxen hair spilling over Jareth's chest.

"I need you to let me control you, rule over you. I need you to be completely mine."

Legolas couldn't think straight, his groin was throbbing and he was desperate for release. His sight was hazy and everything Jareth was saying seemed to be coming from somewhere far away. Non-the-less he understood what the Goblin King was asking of him.

"In your bed Jareth, I submit to you my King. You may rule me completely within this chamber. Outside however, I'm not sure I can promise you complete rule of me."

Jareth fell silent for a few moments. Their heavy breathing the only sounds echoing through the large bedchamber.

"I suppose that will do for now." Jareth smirked against Legolas' cheek.

He finally let the blond Elf find release in his tight grip. Running skilled fingers along his length as he smoothed his other hand over Legolas' nipples. He arched back against Jareth and his whole body shuddered in the Goblin King's arms as he came.

Falling back against Jareth he panted heavily, slowly trying to even out his breathing as Jareth ran long, slender fingers through his long silken hair.

The Goblin King nuzzled his nose into the Elf's soft silken hair, wrapping an arm over his lovers chest he pressed his body more fully up against Legolas' back and let his eyes fall closed. He felt an odd sense of fulfilment, lying there with the beautiful Elf in his embrace. He knew Legolas had already gone back to sleep from the Elf's even breathing. He may wake him again latter in the day for another go but for now he was happy to sleep away the morning, allowing his Elf to rest. After all, he would need his strength for what Jareth had planned for him.

"I think ye can assume they're not coming." Hoggle stated matter-of-factly as himself and Gimli sat patiently in Jareth's enormous dinning hall.

"Oh he's probably still shagging Legolas, or sleeping because they were up all night shagging." Gimli grumbled and got down from his seat.

Hoggle seemed to be looking at him funny.

"That doesn't bother you?"

"Should it?" Gimli asked in confusion.

"He's yer friend isn't he?"

"Yes but Legolas is three thousand year old Elf. I think he can take care of himself."

"But it's Jareth! He never does nothing for anyone but himself." Hoggle sounded outraged that Gimli wasn't more concerned about Jareth seducing his friend.

"Well that's why I insisted upon coming along. I wont see any harm come to that Elf, be that at the hands of Jareth or anyone else in this land. As for what he does in the privacy of his own bedroom, well that's his own business."

"Well I certainly wouldn't be calling it his bedroom, at least not in front of Jareth. That be his majesty's bedroom and I wouldn't be forgetting it if I were you." Hoggle placed stubby hands on his hips and glared up at Gimli.

The other Dwarf smiled down at him.

"How about we forget about Jareth. I'll talk to Legolas at dinner. What say you show me around this castle and then if there's time show me what's outside of the castle."

"The castle I can show you, well most of it anyway. Some of it is off limits to all but Jareth."

Hoggle began a slow shuffle out of the dinning hall and into a large corridor with Gimli in tow.

"I can show ye the Goblin city if you likes but I ain't taking you through the Labyrinth." Hoggle was very firm on this point.

"That fine by me. I've run it once I don't particularly want to go back in there again." Gimli huffed as he stomped after Hoggle, his heavy boots crashing loudly to the stone floor drowning out the shuffle of Hoggle's feet.

Hoggle had given Gimli a tour of the whole castle, with the exception of Jareth's private wing, by the time eight o'clock came round. Hoggle had his doubts that Jareth would grace the hall with his presence but Gimli insisted upon waiting there for them just in case. After all Jareth still was yet to telly him what his duties in the castle would be and quite frankly he was becoming bored without anything to keep him occupied. That and he was rather eager to talk to Legolas.

The two waited for a few minutes before the same Goblin that had approached Gimli at breakfast scurried over to them.

"Good evening sirs, I have been told to inform you that his majesty and his companion have taken dinner in the King's chamber. Would you prefer to eat in the kitchen again?"

"Sure." Gimli said with a shrug of his shoulders "Why not."

He got down from his seat and Hoggle jumped down next to him.

"Do you have anywhere to be?" He asked Hoggle.

"Nope."

"Want to keep me company and have some dinner?"

"Sure, why not." Hoggle said with a smile, Gimli laughed.

The two followed the small goblin into the kitchen to enjoy a hearty meal. Gimli rather liked the goblins, they weren't particularly intelligent and couldn't hold much of a conversation for very long but they were happy beings and just being around them made him feel somewhat better.


	6. Plans For A Banquet

Six  
Plans For A Banquet

Gimli woke the next day when a goblin once again rapped on his door to remind him that breakfast would be served at seven. Gimli grumbled loudly as he climbed out of bed.

"Stupid Goblin king and his stupid meal times. He probably wont even show up again. What does he think I am, invisible? Humf!"

He washed, dried and dressed once again in his same clothing. He began another string of grumbled complaints along the lines of needing some new clothing to wear and how Jareth wasn't a particularly good host.

The Dwarf found his way easily to the dinning hall and waited once again for Legolas and the Goblin King to appear. He wondered briefly where Hoggle was, whether or not he slept within the castle or had a home elsewhere. The other Dwarf could prove to be a good friend and with Legolas' time so obviously taken up Gimli was going to need a friend in this place.

He sat in his seat, drumming his fingers loudly on the tabletop. It wasn't until some fifteen minutes later that the little goblin came trotting out of the kitchen. Gimli sighed and got down from his chair before the goblin even reached him.

"Let me guess. His majesty and his companion will be taking breakfast in the King's chambers and will not be coming down until later."

The goblin opened to his mouth to confirm this and invite the Dwarf to take his breakfast in the kitchen when Gimli interrupted.

"Thank you but no thank you. Now I'm going to go and tell the Goblin King what I think about his strict meals times and tardiness."

The poor goblin looked horrified, his jaw dropped open and he began to tremble violently. Gimli turned from him quickly and headed for the door, the little creature calling out desperately after him.

"Sir, please! I….I….you shouldn't disturb his majesty! He will be so very angry!" The small goblin squealed loudly and dropped to the floor, quaking in fear at the thought of the wrath of his King.

The door slammed loudly behind Gimli and he assumed as he stomped up a flight of stairs that the goblin he had left in the dinning hall would recover his nerves enough to race off and tell the others of the Dwarf's plans. He didn't care. By the time they could all chase after him he'd be banging on Jareth's bedchamber door.

Thanks to Hoggle he knew exactly where to head. A few twisting hallways and two flights of stairs brought him to the entrance of Jareth's forbidden wing. Well the goblin King himself had never said that this wing was to be off limits to him, only Hoggle. So up the flight of stairs he went, climbing quickly up into the darkness, fearing nothing for his heavy footfalls. He cared little if Jareth had warning of his approach, he was not trying to catch the goblin King at anything, he simply just wanted to yell at him.

Now he was in unfamiliar territory but if he had learnt anything from Hoggle's tour of the castle it was that Jareth's bedchambers would be behind the most elaborate doors in the castle. And sure enough he found them.

At the end of a short hallway he found himself confronted with a pair of enormous craved wooden doors. They were a deep blue colour and bound with black wrought iron. The handles were great black rings of iron that hang, one on each door.

Gimli raised a fist to the thick wood and pounded heavily on it. Almost immediately Jareth's muffled voice could be heard yelling at him through the door.

"I have told you! We will be taking breakfast in my chambers in an hour! Do not disturb me again unless the castle is burning to the ground."

Gimli grumbled on the other side of the door. Really, who did Jareth think he was? Sure he was King but Aragorn was a King too and he certainly treated his subjects and servants with fare greater respect.

Gimli brought his fist to the door again and banged loudly for a second time. This time he received no reply from within the chamber, which only served to infuriate him further.

Finally after being left standing there for several minutes with no reply from within Gimli decided to take matters into his own hands. Taking in a deep breath he gripped one of the iron rings tightly and hauled open the heavy door enough from him to step into the dimly lit room. He suddenly wished he hadn't.

The room smelt of sex and he supposed no one had bothered to pull any of the drapes aside to let in some fresh air. He wrinkled his nose at the smell.

He could hear the heavy panting breaths of two males echoing throughout the room but it seemed to fade suddenly as his eyes fell upon the figures on the bed. From where he was standing in the doorway he was presented with Jareth's naked back as the Goblin King knelt behind Legolas, leaning over him slightly as he thrust into him.

Upon hearing the door open Jareth turned his head to see whom it was who had dared to enter his chamber but never let up on the rhythm with which he was pounding into the Elf beneath him. His blood boiled even hotter when he spotted the Dwarf standing in the doorway, staring open mouthed at the sight before him.

"What is it you want?" Jareth mumbled around the riding crop he held clenched between his teeth.

Gimli blinked several times, taking in first the riding crop in Jareth's mouth, then the red marks that could be seen on the back of Legolas' thighs and finally the fact that Jareth, even though he was well aware of Gimli presence, had not paused in his copulating with the Elf.

Finally, when he was not answered, Jareth removed a hand from Legolas' hip to take the riding crop from his mouth.

"I asked what is it that you want? It obviously must be terribly important if you feel the need to barge into my private chambers in such a disrespectful manner."

It was at this moment that Legolas suddenly realised to whom Jareth must be talking and flushed terribly with embarrassment at the thought of his friend witnessing such an act as he was participating in with the Goblin King.

"It has been more than a day since I last saw the likes of you two and I'm sick of showing up for your allocated meals only to have you not turn up." Gimli fumed.

Jareth tossed his head back and roared with laughter, ending it in a long moan as he trust particularly hard into Legolas.

Gimli would have been lying if he had said that standing in the doorway witnessing the Goblin King engaging in sex with his friend didn't leave him feeling embarrassed and horribly uncomfortable. However he was kept angry simply by the fact that Jareth didn't seem the least bit phased by his presence in the room, aside from his obvious irritation at being interrupted.

"Why would you care if I didn't show up to my own meals?"

"I don't but you promised you would give me something to do in this dump two days ago and you still haven't. That and Legolas is my friend and you have no right holing him up in your bedchambers like some animal."

"I do not treat you as such do I fair Prince." Jareth said as he lent further over Legolas, the Elf moaning loudly in pleasure as he did.

"See no complaints from his end?" Jareth turned back to Gimli and gave him a sly wink.

Gimli rolled his eye upwards and threw his arms up in the air.

"Very well. At least tell me something I can do to begin my duties."

"Hedgewort not entertaining enough for you?" Jareth paused, waiting for a response but when it didn't come he continued. "Very well. You can begin by cleaning my dinning hall, restoring it to the glory it once possessed. We will be down for lunch and I will provide you with further duties then."

Gimli was about to answer him with the Goblin King directed an icy stare his way.

"Now get out!"

Gimli thought it best not to argue and so he gladly turned and left the room, the sounds of heavy breathing finally shut out as the heavy door to Jareth's bedchamber slammed shut.

He certainly hoped he would never have to do that again as he slowly trudged down the stairs. At least the Goblin King had given him something to do. Cleaning the dinning hall should occupy him for at least a few days. Maybe he could enlist Hoggle's help and once Legolas managed to remove himself from Jareth's embrace he might be able to get the Elf to help him out too.

* * *

When Jareth finally swanned into his dinning hall at lunch time, wearing black knee-high boots, grey breaches and white shirt open down the front. Gimli recognised the outfit as being one he had worn when they had challenged his Labyrinth. Jareth smirked cynically at Gimli as he noticed the Dwarf catch sight of the riding crop he was carrying.

Legolas followed wearing his soft leather boots, tights and silver under-tunic but had left off his heavier outer tunic. He smiled at Gimli without blushing, having gotten over his previous embarrassment quite quickly once the Dwarf had left.

"Well my hall is looking a little better. Perhaps you will prove yourself useful yet Gimli." Jareth commented as he took his seat at the head of the table.

"It's good to see you're keeping busy Gimli." Legolas smiled as he sat to Jareth's right and Gimli climbed up into the seat beside him.

Gimli chose to ignore Legolas' comment as he could find several faults with it.

"I was hoping you might enjoy helping me to restore the dinning hall Legolas." Gimli asked his friend.

Jareth dropped his fork halfway to his mouth and stared open mouthed at Legolas as he answered.

"I'd love to Gimli. I can think of many things we can do to it and it will give you and me a chance to spend some time with each other."

"What?" Jareth growled as he gripped the edge of the grand table tightly.

"Jareth as much as I thoroughly enjoy our time together Gimli is my friend and he deserves to occupy some of my time as well. Besides, don't you have duties to your kingdom to preform?"

Jareth continued to glare at the Prince before finally heaving a sigh in defeat. He supposed Legolas was right, now that he was as close to happy as he had been in a long while he could probably afford to take some time to see to the restoration of his kingdom. It really had fallen into disrepair and he owed it to the goblins, at least for their loyalty, to fix up a few things.

"Very well." Jareth said with a wave of his hand. "Go spend time with your friend. I'll just entertain myself."

Legolas bit back a laugh. If he didn't know any better he'd think Jareth were sulking. But then the Goblin King did not sulk.

"Thank you Jareth." Legolas said sincerely, placing a gentle hand over Jareth's.

The Goblin King looked away, an air of disinterest about him. Legolas smiled before turning his attention to his barely touched lunch to give the food the attention it deserved. He was surprised that goblins were such good cooks. It turned out that the goblins Jareth ruled over were nothing like the goblins he knew from Middle Earth and it amazed him how different they truly were and yet their separate worlds would have them referred to as the same being.

Jareth excused himself once lunch was over. He whispered something into Legolas' ear before kissing the Elf's neck and leaving him alone with Gimli.

"Well it's nice of you to find sometime in your busy schedule with the Goblin King to find some time for me." Gimli grumbled.

Legolas merely smiled back at his friend before spooning a mouthful of food into his mouth. He had a few grand plans for the dining room and couldn't wait to get started on it.


End file.
